


It's time to choose your side

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic!Stiles, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to choose which side you are on. Are you with hunters or with werewolves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to choose your side




End file.
